Lost
by WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen reveals to Kevin some terrible news. Gwevin one-shot.


**I'm developing a newfound obsession with writing angst. and I'm totally not even sorry whoops.**

 **anyway, i know i don't typically get that many reviews on my stories, but to those who have continuously left me support, it is very very much appreciated. this one is for (the i think three of?) you! next time, i'll strive for fluff over angst:) i have so many unfinished fluff pieces that i'd like to complete and post...**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Gwen?" Kevin called teasingly as he roamed throughout the halls of their shared home. Grinning, he stepped into the living room, a knowing surprise impatiently awaiting its release upon his lips. But, as he peered at the space, his beautiful pregnant wife was nowhere to be seen. "Gwen?"

After not receiving a reply, he continued to wander, asking for her several more times.

"Gwen? I have something to show you, baby."

Still, no response.

Frowning, he began to retrace his steps. As he walked, he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't crazy, he _knew_ he'd seen her come home merely minutes ago.

But, after concluding that she must've slipped out when he wasn't looking, his attention was drawn to a noise echoing from their bedroom. A soft, faint sound, almost as though it were intentionally supposed to be inaudible.

Immediately, he strided towards the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood. "Gwen?"

The noise instantly ceased. Even from the distance, he could hear her struggle for fresh breath before she answered. "Yeah?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You okay?"

"Fine," she gasped.

After all these years, he knew that did _not_ mean _fine_.

He promptly opened the door, the cool temperature of the metal doorknob chilling the nerves underneath the surface of his skin. But the feeling washed away when an emergence of concern inundated his entire body. His wife sat, her figure slumped, with countless tears cascading from her eyes. Face red and swollen, she directed her line of sight up at him.

"Gwen?"

She choked on her own tears, wheezing before she managed to speak. "I-I'm so sorry."

Sinking beside her, he felt every positive emotion bubbling inside merely minutes ago simultaneously depart from his body. "What's wrong, baby?"

For a moment, nothing except a strangled whisper emitted from her mouth. Her shoulders shook vigorously whilst she tried to inhale, but her attempt fell short. After several more seconds, though, she clutched her arms across her chest and finally pushed the words out. "I...I lost it…" she murmured.

He blinked. Her sentence rung in his ears several long moments, lingering throughout his senses. But when the realization hit him, it slammed into his chest like a truck, stealing the breath immediately from his lungs. "What?" he squeezed out hoarsely.

Gwen's soaked cheeks sunk into the palms of her hands. "Our baby…" she muttered, her voice almost engulfed by the emotions eating her alive, "I _lost_ it."

The Osmosian dropped to his knees, everything his wife was feeling suddenly thrust upon him, attacking him in one short moment. His body became dazed, an overwhelming amalgam of horror, grief, and a trace of anger at no one in particular concurrently tearing through the heart beating in his chest. "H-how?"

The Anodite's head poked up slightly as she sniffled, her beautifully green orbs blurred by the enormous pools of tears struggling to all depart at once. "I think...I think it has something to do with my mana. I don't know exactly, I-I my powers must've-"

Kevin sucked in a breath. A pain not unlike sharp-edged daggers pierced his lungs as it infiltrated his body, but he knew it was merely the knowledge his wife had just presented him causing the sickly feeling. "Gwen-"

"I-I'm so sorry, I-"

That smallest shard of anger ripped faster through his heart than the several other emotions, climbing up from his chest and into his throat only to interweave itself into his tone. "Our baby is-"

" _Gone_ -" Gwen whispered between her pained breaths.

"It's _dead_."

Her sobs halted, those two particular words seizing control of her attention. "Kevin-"

"The baby...it's _dead_ , Gwen."

Within merely a short spur of a moment, he witnessed the heartache lose its control in her eyes, and just as him, a fiery temper arose in the midst of the green. Her head shook in response, tears immediately flung in every which direction. "I _didn't_ kill our _baby_."

"No-"

"Kevin-"

"I didn't mean that you _did_ ….I just..." his voice cracked, unsure of how to develop a proper reply before relinquishing a sigh, "Gwen, I'm not saying you had anything to do with this. But it's…"

Her face scrunched, the enmity diminished as though it'd never been there in the first place. "But it's still... _dead_."

Kevin's chest loosened as the air interspersed with his anger vacated from his lungs. His gaze rested upon his wife, his vision blurring whilst the concern made its re-entry into him. "Gwen…"

Tears stung the corners of both their eyes as they suddenly fell into an embrace, his strong arms encompassing her slender body. Her head dropped into the nook of his neck as he planted a tender kiss atop her red locks.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered into the material of his shirt.

He shushed her, a coaxing hand stroking her. "It's not your fault, Gwen. This...isn't your fault."

The following vicious sobs erupting from her stole Gwen's chance at a response. As a result, he pulled her closer, losing himself in the shroud of grief rapidly consuming them both, tearing them away from reality and sucking them into the fabrication that had slipped so easily out of their grasps. Ripping their hearts out of their chests to only be hurled into the abyss that contained their shared desire, which was now gone. The desire that held their longing for their baby. Their baby that was no longer there.


End file.
